


Unbroken

by Eve Annajane (beware_of_fangirling)



Series: Unbroken Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassins, Kingdoms, Outlaws, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/Eve%20Annajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king is dead. A new era arises in the mid evil kingdom of Kylot. </p><p>When the king dies of a mysterious illness, the throne is passed to his only heir, Alexander. With this new power, Alexander makes it his mission to rid the kingdom of any threats to his crown, including a secluded group living in the Outskirts of Kylot. Alexander will stop at nothing to destroy their unofficial leader Dominic. However, doing this proves to be more difficult than expected. Though Alexander and his army try their best, Dominic is seemingly unbreakable.</p><p>Book One of the Unbroken Trilogy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work. All characters, events, places, etc. belong to me, Eve Annajane. This is the first book in a trilogy and will have 10 chapters bar the prologue. If you like this book keep an eye out for Legends of Eirye, a new series coming August 12!
> 
> Kudo, comment, bookmark, share!
> 
> Enjoy!

The problems began on a gloomy day. Rain fell in thick sheets and hot, acid-like fog covered the kingdom. The atmosphere inside the Castle was quite the contrary. It was so cold that frost could form from a mere breath.

Inside the main chambers, a man was laying on the bed, a soft mattress stuffed with dove feathers supported by four wooden beams made of the finest oak trees in Kylot. These beams were decorated with gold plating designed and arranged to look like vines creeping upwards. A pure gold rose adorned the top of each beam. A red canopy was draped over the top and sides of the bed and a matching blanket fringed with gold laid over the identical pillows.

The canopy was pulled back on one side to reveal a frail and sweaty man. His black hair had long since lost its sheen and was looking as if it had'nt been brushed in ages. His nearly translucent skin was matted with sweat and dirt and his mouth was stained with the crimson colors of fresh and dried blood.

This was the king and he was dying.

On his bedside table was a cup filled with fresh water, a platter with a piece of bread and a few slabs of meat, a bottle of ale to numb the pain, and an untouched bottle of medicine. A thin man with a white beard wearing the signature white cloak of a healer laid sprawled out on a velvety yellow lounge chair. He looked exhausted, unlike the tall brunette woman who was presently pacing the length of the room, her golden train swinging behind her.

 

Just then the large oak doors burst open and a small chestnut-haired girl came running in, stumbling over her long blue dress.

 

"Where is he?" She let out a small cry when she saw the man on the bed and rushed to his side with tears pricking dangerously to fall. "Papa!"

 

An elderly and frail woman with a tattered brown cloak and greasy black hair came rushing in after her. "I am so sorry miss, I couldn't stop her! She came sprinting here as soon as she heard how bad his condition was. She was just too fast for me. Please, miss, please do not punish me!" The old lady fell to her knees in front of the taller woman.

"I will not punish you, Ariadne. It is understandable that you could not keep up. You are old, but she is young and filled with fear for her father's health. Do not fret," she cooed as she ran a gentle hand over Ariadne's back, paying no mind to the dirt and sweat. Ariadne wept and poured out countless exclamations of gratitude. The queen silenced her with the simple raising of her hand. "I do, however, have to know who told the princess of her father's state. We all agreed not to worry her."

 

"It was the prince, miss. He came into her chambers and told her."

 

The queen looked away bitterly and let out a disappointed sigh. "I should have known. Bring the prince her at once."

 

"What about me, _mother_?" A thickly sinister voice came from the doorway, sneering the last word as if it disgusted him. Everyone but the snoozing stallion and the sick king turned to look. A handsome raven haired young man stood in the doorway, his navy cloak billowing at his feet and his head held high in a manner of arrogant superiority.

 

Prince Alexander.

 

"Well, I for one wanted to know why you told your sister about Canamon's condition. You were informed specifically not to," the queen said, "You knew it would worry her. Is there anyone you care about besides yourself?"

 

"Oh, mother. Don't you see? I told her _because_ I care. She had a right to know that dear old daddy was as good as gone," Alexander replied smugly.

 

"Liar! You care for no one. Your father is dying and all you care about is the fact that you will be one step closer to the crown. Not as long as I can help it. I still am queen and I will not let you run this kingdom into the ground due to your petty selfishness." With these last words, the prince lunged at her and sent her sprawling to the ground with a single blow from the back of his arm. Blood seeped onto the marble floor from an wound to her head. Ariadne rushed to her side but did not say anything for fear on the consequences.

 

"Alex!" The princess turned to him with pure anger and disbelief etched into her child-like features.

 

"Oh, my bad. I seem to have lost my temper. Get them out of here. Take the healer with you. I want a word alone with my father."

 

The princess helped her mother to her feet and supported her out of the room. Meanwhile, Ariadne went to go wake the healer. He was already awake but had been eavesdropping on their conversation. This was no surprise, Ariadne had caught him peering through the keyhole in the door to Princess Circana's room only two nights prior. The four of them left the room, but Alexander only turned to the king once the large doors had shut and the created sound stopped resonating throughout the palace.

 

"Hello father. Oh, I do enjoy seeing you like this," Alexander sneered.

 

"Hello son,' Canamon said, surprising the prince. The body on the bed did not move. In fact, it had been still for a few moments now.

 

Alexander swirled around to find the speaker, only to be met with his father. Canamon stood there, looking as he had before the illness took him. His raven hair sat in healthy ringlets atop his head and his skin was once more smooth, stretching over all the toned muscle he had built over the years. His eyes shone with years of knowledge and power, with an underlying kindness. If you looked close enough, you could see the indents of the crinkle around his eyes that presented themselves whenever he laughed or smiled.  He held his head high, as a king should.

 

"A-Are you dead," Alexander stuttered, still having not recovered from the shock of seeing his father as strong and powerful as he was before. He once again radiated authority. It was the same confidence that made everyone, even Alexander, bow down and accept him as king.

 

"Yes."

"So I am king now." Alexander smiled triumphantly.

 

"No."

 

"No?"

 

"No."

 

"What do you mean no? I am next in line for the throne!" Alexander was getting angry now.

 

"You are not my eldest son. I have another. He was not raised by me, but he is the rightful heir to the throne. So you see, you will never be king. May all of our citizens be happy of that," Canamon replied.

"Another son! This is an outrage! Who is he? Give me his name and I will kill him!"

 

"So you can destroy the entire kingdom? Run our people into the ground with poverty? Disgrace us more than you have already?"

 

Alexander flinched despite himself. He hated to think he had disappointed anyone, even someone he hated as much as his father. "Who is the son? I will kill him _and_ be a good ruler. Let me prove it to you." His father had always been the only one to make him grovel or question himself.

 

"His name I can not give. However, I can tell you one thing. He lives in the Outskirts. He is part of a secluded group that is always causing trouble. Stop this group and prove your worth."

 

"How will I know which group is his?" There were many groups in the outskirts, the poorest and dirtiest place in Kylot.

 

"Their leader goes by the name Dominic."

 

\+ + + + + + + + + +

 

During all of this, one tall black haired teenager was having a normal day stealing scraps for the people in the Outskirts. He had a long black coat that reached the ground and its black hood was covering his equally dark hair. He flexed his toes excitedly in his tattered brown boots as he grasped a roll of stale bread in the trash-bin outside of a bakery in town. He threw the roll into his worn leather satchel.

 

Dominic.

 

Suddenly, there was a noise behind him. Dominic whirled around and reached instinctively to the pocket knife he always kept with him, prepared to fight. A smaller but also cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. 

 

"Mom wants you," a young male voice came from the figure. Dominic sighed and relaxed. It was just his little brother, James.

 

"Why? Never mind. I'm busy, Tell her I'll be there in a bit. These people waste so much food, we can feed the entire group for _two days,_ " Dominic mumbled distractedly as he turned back to the trash-bin.

 

"The Squire is giving an announcement in the main square. Mom wants you to sneak in. It's supposed to be very important."

 

"Roger that," Dominic replied dryly.

 

"Shut up and go. I'll finish up here," James said.

 

Dominic gave in, figuring he might as well make it to the meeting on time. He slung off his bag and handed it to James.

 

"See ya," Dominic called back as he took off at toward the main square, a large, open cobblestone area lined with shops.On a raised platform stood a short, surly man wearing a red cloak with the kingdom seal on it, a K encircled by vines. Dominic recognized him as Squire Samual from some of his raids closer to the castle.

 

"Hello. I have brought news from the castle. King Canamon is dead." He paused as gasps arose from the crowd. Dominic was surprised. Everyone knew the king was sick, but he didn't know it was that bad. Samual continues, "Let us give him a moment of silence." Everyone got down on one knee and bowed their heads as a sign of respect and remorse, even Dominic. Even if he didn't nessecarily follow the law all the time, he had respected the king, for he was always kind and just.

 

Dominic remembered one time the king had caught him stealing. Canamon was in the main town for some reason, Dominic assumed it was secret business. He saw Dominic, only nine years old at the time, leaving an alley way with a bag full of food and stopped him. After Dominic explained, with his head bowed to the ground in shame, that he had to get food for his group in the Outskirts, Canamon said he understood and let Dominic leave with the food. He said something Dominic never forgot. ' _You are very brave to risk yourself to get this food for others. You will grow into a great man one day. Just remember this, you will one day have to make hard choices, but always do what is right, even if it is not what is best.'_  


 

Dominic was shaken from his memories when the rest of the group rose.

 

Samual spoke, "Queen Alyisa will not be able to assume he throne due to a head injury. Prince Alexander will be the new king."

 

Dominic was outraged. Alexander was a total ass, and a selfish one too. Samual was not done.

 

"He has ordered the burning of the outskirts and the capture of all its residents. The highest reward goes to the person who captures the group led by the one named Dominic."

 

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: The first few chapters and prologue are currently under construction and will have major changes made to them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic prepares his group to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read up to the finale on Wattpad! 
> 
> Chapter 10 Coming June 4!

Dominic rushed to his feet the second Samual stepped down from his podium. He was among the first out and tried to walk quickly but not suspiciously until he reached a darkened alleyway. He broke into a full sprint, speeding through the maze of buildings until he reached the edge of town. He easily scaled the wire fence that separated the town from the Outskirts. He landed swiftly on the other side and wasted no time in picking up speed once more. Years of practice had made this task easy.

The Outskirts was poor and filthy and filled with scumbags and, for Dominic, home. His father had been accused of murder and executed when Dominic was only a child, and these accusations pushed Dominic and his family from their home in town. They had been living in the Outskirts since before James was born. Many others lived here, separated into unofficial groups. There wasn't an order or a process, you just sort of fell in somewhere. There were, of course, stronger groups that pushed the others around, but there had to be some sort of rank. Luckily for himself, Dominic and his family was in the strongest group, so they hardly met any trouble. Scratch that, Dominic _led_ the strongest group. Once again, their was nothing official about it, Dominic just sort of showed up and took over, not many questioned it. He was the fastest and the best thief, so he quickly earned a lot of respect. A few had tried to take over, but Dominic's best friend, Seth, took care of them.   

Dominic ran through the familiar terrain and finally came to the somewhat large abandoned building that housed his group. People were milling about throughout the dismal and bleak rooms. Luxury was not something you could afford off stolen scraps. Dominic put on a strong face when he entered, try to keep any worry from seeping through his features. People in the house hushed as he passed by, knowing he came back from an important meeting. Dominic ignored them, taking the steep, rickety staircase in a few strides to the top of the four story house. There was one room on the top floor, his mothers. Dominic sucked in a sharp breath before turning the handle and pushing the door open.   

It was always hard for him to see his mother in her current state. She was still fairly young, but the malnutrition and stress had taken a toll on her. Her skin sagged, especially beneath her eyes and her bones protruded from her frail frame in sharp juts. Her mousy hair was straggly and greasy and her voice was raspy. She spoke to no one since Dominic's father was killed, electing to only speak to he children. Despite what some may say when Dominic or Seth could not hear them, she was still perfectly sane. She actually made many desicions for Dominic to carry out. Most people in the Outskirts looked similar to her, if not worse, but his mother was the only one whose condition shook Dominic to the core. She was, after all, the only person who he knew before he came here.  

"Mother, I'm back," Dominic spoke softly. She turned sharply away from where she was staring at the wall to meet his eyes. Her eyes. Dominic almost staggered when he saw them. They were still so unchanged. They were still strong and wise and, when she was happy, bright, They truly were the windows to her soul, so different from the rest of her. They were so different from the rest of her, the contrast was startling. 

"Dominic." She smiled softly, cracks breaking in her chapped lips. "Do you have," she paused to cough, something she was doing a lot of lately. She continued, "any news?"  

"King Canamon is dead, mother." Dominic came to kneel beside her chair, an old rickety thing that craked and groaned when sat on. She closed her eyes and her smile morphed into a remorseful line.

"Such a shame... He was a good king... Queen Alyisa will... be a good ruler..." 

Dominic shook his head. "Queen Alyisa has a head injury. She cannot take the thrown! That fool Alexander is the new king." Dominic spat his name out bitterly.

"Oh dear... Maybe... he will be good... Maybe we... misjudged him..." She had always been a optimist. "He is not fit to be king!" Dominic was roaring in outrage. 

"Keep it down! You... don't want... the others to... find out... this way do you?" Dominic sighed and lowered himself to her level again.

"You're right, but mother, he has ordered the burning of the Outskirts! We have  to leave!" 

His mother closed her eyes again. "Alright... Tell Seth... Get the others out... as soon as possible... Find a new place... somewhere more discrete..."  

"Of course. Come, I will help you out." Dominic reached his hands to his mother's to help her out of her seat, but she weakly recoiled.

"No Dominic... I am not... coming..." She coughed into her sleeve again as Dominic stared at her in disbelief.

"What? What are you talking about? Come on mother, we don't have much time!" Dominic reached out again impatiently, but once again the older woman pulled away.

"I said no." She stated strongly, determination and strength seeping into her voice. She relaxed once more and her hard fase softened. "I do not want to go... They have run me... from my home once already... Never again... Plus... I will only... slow you down... You must go... without me... Take care of your sibilings... and the others... They need you Dominic..." 

"Mother please, just come with us," Dominic pleaded. He could not bear to lose his mother.

"Dominic... You must go... Hurry... There is no time to argue..." 

Dominic looked down to the ground. No matter how he hated it, he knew she was right. They were running out of time. He blinked back a few tears that threatened to spill. Dominic did not cry, no matter what. "Fine. I love you mother."

"I love you too... I am so proud of you... Tell your siblings the same... I do not want them to see me like this..." Dominic stood and looked down sadly at his mother, before bending down to kiss the top of her head. He whispered, "Good-bye mother."  

"Good-bye Dominic..."  

\+ + + + + + + + + + 

Dominic returned down the stairs with a clenched jaw to see Seth waiting for him at the bottom.  "Nic-" Seth started as he fell into step with Dominic as they walked down the hall.

"I'll stop you there. You know how I hate that vile nickname." 

"Nic," Seth continued despite the warnings. Dominic let it go with an annoyed sigh. The only people who could possibly get away with that were James, Seth, and Demora. Seth proceeded, "people are panicking. The townsfolk and some of the royal guard have started raids in the Outskirts. They are even burning buildings! What are we supposed to do?"   

"I know. The new _King Alexander_  has ordered the burning of the Skirts. Apparently, there is a reward for captures, ours in particular. Gather everyone in the main room, we have to leave soon." 

"Of course. Do you want me to send James or Demora to get your mother?" 

"No. She is not coming," Dominic said quietly. He heard Seth stop short and suck in a sharp breath, but he did not press for questions. Dominic knew he was upset, the woman had practically raised him. Dominic found him living abandoned in an alleyway a year after they 'moved' to the Outskirts. His mother had adopted him and treated him like her own son since his parents died when he was a child.   

They continued down the hall until they reached the main room, the largest area in the house where all the meetings were held. The entire group was there, causing the spacious room to be crowded and hot with all of the condensed bodies. James was sitting up front, waiting for them, but Demora was leaning against the doorframe. She turned sharply upon hearing their approaching footsteps, he long dark braid swiveling behind her.  

"You're here! It's about time! Come on, the others are waiting," she said, pulling Dominic into the room by the wrist. A large space cleared for him towards the front of the room. Demora and Seth moved off to his right as the others hushed.  

"Most of you have heard by now that King Canamon is dead and Prince Alexander has taken the throne. You may also have heard that he has ordered the Outskirts to be burned and its residents captured for reward, our group being the most valuable. It is all true. We have to leave here as soon as possible. I will send out a small group led by Seth to scout for a place to stay while the rest of you pack up your few possessions. Take only what you can carry. Dismissed." With that, Dominic turned sharply to leave the room and many others followed him out, Demora and Seth coming instinctively to his side.  

"Seth, choose some scouts. Take about five, we need to stay as discreet as possible." Seth gave a curt nod and a grunt and left. "Demora, make sure everyone is packing and try to keep things under control. Pack up Seth's stuff too. I'll take care of myself and James." Demora gave a sarcastic salute and spun on her heels to leave. Dominic rolled his eyes and continued down the hall and up the steps to his third floor room, only to be joined at the hip by his brother.  

"What can I do?" James eyes were bright and eager, his posture straight, trying to make himself appear more mature and capable. Dominic glanced at him, surprised at the person he saw. He had been so caught up recently, he didn't even notice how much James had grown. His brown hair was shaggier and he was starting to loose his child-like features. He was now up to Dominic's shoulder and had even put on some muscle. "Nic? You in there?"  

Dominic snapped out of his daze. "Yes, James, whatever food we can bring and the medical supplies."  

"Got it." James rushed off dodging the bustling people easily.  

Dominic continued on and opened the door to his room. He shared with James and Demora. Seth would have been in there, but he opted to sleep in a room closest to the front entrance, saying he wanted to be able to defend the others. He was good at it too, tall and built strongly of muscle. He was the kind of person people would be afraid of if they saw him walking down the road, but he was a big softie inside once you got to know him.  

Dominic shook himself from his thoughts and began to pack up the room, taking most of their clothes and a few extra cloaks. It was getting colder out and they would need the extra warmth. He then moved on to packing hygiene supplies- Demora was big on cleanliness, saying that if she was going to starve to death she wasn't going to smell bad while doing so. Once he finished packing these, Dominic began placing personal items in their sack. There weren't many, but Demora had a drawing of her, Dominic, and their parents under her pillow and Dominic had a note from their father that he was supposed to open on his eighteenth birthday. Only seven more months and he could.  

Demora burst in just as he placed the letter inside an old sock and dropped it into their sack. "The raiders are only a few blocks away. We have to hurry!" They both rushed out without another word, boots clomping down the stairs. Unlike most of the women in their group, Demora preferred pants and boots to skirts and slippers. They met James down the second floor hallway with his instructed bag and the three siblings rushed away together. James eyes were slightly red and Demora had worry lines pressed into her forehead, making her look much older than fifteen, so Dominic knew Seth told them about their mother. Speaking of...  

"Did Seth take the group?"  

"Yes, they left a few minutes ago," Demora answered.  

"Okay, get everyone into the cellar."  

"Check. See bro, I can handle things."  

"If you ever have to lead us, we're doomed," Dominic joked as the three of them reached the entrance to the cellar, a small body chute hidden behind one of the many rags patching up the walls. The last of their group was sliding down. Dominic gestured to Demora to go first so she could make sure James landed safely before he followed. They all landed swiftly and Dominic scanned the room. No one from their thirty-something numbered group seemed to be missing besides Seth and his party. The three of them waited at the bottom of the chute so they could hear if anyone entered the house. Everyone was silent, an almost physical blanket of tension and suspense covering everyone. They all seemed to hold their breath as the creak of the front door being opened was heard.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic and the group leave for a new home, but trouble is brewing with the new king's men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbroken has now been completed on Wattpad if you want to read ahead.
> 
> Kudo, comment, bookmark, share!
> 
> Enjoy!

The tension in the room was almost palpable as the creaking of the front door echoed overhead. Everyone was still, but eyes flickered across the faces of friends, people wondering if they were going to make it out alive, if their families would make it. Dominic did not let his eyes stray from the ceiling. He merely reached behind him, gave Demora and James' hands a quick squeeze. If Seth didn't call down within the next few seconds, things could get bad.

A footstep. Another. A third. More. Dominic counted at least five people. Enough to be their party... But enough to be the raiders too. Dominic waited while the raiders passed directly overhead. They passed the entrance, and Dominic knew. He knew that it was Alexander's men. Dominic nodded to Demora. She understood.  They had all planned for any sort of attack long before, and now it would come in handy.  Demora led James to the back of the safe room where a few rocks had shifted loose from the wall. Years ago, before Dominic even was born, the first members of their group to settle into this house had spent almost a year digging an emergency escape tunnel leading into the woods behind the house. It had never been used before, but now it would save lives.

The tunnel could only fit two adults at a time and the children went first. There were only eight, including James, who led the group. After that came their three elders. The next through were the women, who numbered eleven in a group of 37. The men went last and Demora brought up the rear. Dominic hadn't moved from his spot, not even to watch people leave. They seemed to be escaping fine.

Until a raider leaned against the wall... right over the entrance to the safe room. He was taken off guard and fell down the chute head first. Dominic had his short dagger out and buried in the raider's neck before he was even on the ground. It was too late by then. Three more raiders had started to slide down the chute and land in front of Dominic, swords out and glinting in the dim light.

"Run!" Demora took off down the tunnel as the first raider swung at Dominic, nearly cutting his head off right then and there. Dominic ducked just in time and his attacker stumbled. Dominic grabbed one of the moved bricks and brought it down over the raider's head. He grabbed the fallen raider's sword in time to block a blow from another and stab this one in the gut. Two more joined the last one standing, but Dominic made quick work of them all, leaving them bleeding out on the ground. Just when he thought it was over, a last raider slid down the chute, his blade already out and dripping with blood. That must have been the one who killed his mother. Dominic chopped his head off. 

As the last of the adrenaline wore off, Dominic realized that a gash on his left bicep was dripping with blood. He also realized that there was the distinct smell of smoke filling the air.  _They're burning the house,_ Dominic realized, dashing into tunnel. The half-mile trek seemed to be over in seconds. 

Dominic emerged from the tunnel to be greeted in a tackle hug by Demora. 

"I'm fine, Mora," he reassured. She pulled away and gave him a thorough once over, anger swallowing her eyes when she saw the cut. She, thankfully, did not say anything. James came running over from where he was sitting by the children, apparently having taken over babysitting duty. 

"Dominic! Have you seen the Outskirts? Everything is on fire!"

Dominic swirled around and was met with a horrifying sight. The home he had come to accept was in flames, screams echoed from all around. The large old factory which was abandoned and now served as the Black Market had smoke and flame pouring on from the windows. Dominic couldn't watch anymore, so he turned back to his siblings, who both seemed to be fine.

"Is everyone okay?" 

Demora bit her lip. "One of our men towards the rear fell getting out. His leg is broken, but it will heal."

"Ge someone to make him a splint to keep the bone straight until he can get proper medical attention." Demora sent James off to do the job. Dominic continued, "Has Seth's group returned yet?"

Worry appeared all over Demora's face. "No, they haven't."

 _"Damn, she won't like this,"_ Dominic thought. "We will wait until nightfall for them. If they are not here by then... We will have to leave without them."

" _No!_ " Dominic flinched at Demora's outburst. She reigned herself in when people looked over, continuing in a hushed whisper, "Nic, we can't. Seth is there, we have to wait for them."

"Demora, you know we can't stay here forever-"

"I don't care. I won't leave without Seth. I can't believe you would just abandon him so easily!"

" _I am not abandoning him!"_ That was a weak nerve for Dominic and his sister knew that. 

"Yes you are, you're leaving them all for dead if we don't stay!"

"And even more people could die if we do!"

"We don't know that!"

"It’s not a chance I'm willing to take!"

"It’s not a sacrifice I'm willing to make!"

"You're not the one calling the shots around here!"

"I'm also not the one leaving my best friend for dead!"

"Uh, guys," James spoke up from behind them and the two swiveled around. The entire group was obviously listening in to their whisper-scream argument. "You do know that just because you whisper, it doesn't mean we can't hear you."

Dominic sighed and turned back to Demora, speaking in a loud clear voice. "We leave at midnight if they are not back. That's final."

"Dominic-"

"I said it's final."

Demora swiveled around and stormed off, people parting ways in front of her. An angry Demora was not someone to get in the way of.

 

It was later that night when Dominic saw Demora again. He was on night watch while some of the group slept. Only another hour was left before they would have to leave... without Seth. Dominic's stomach curled at the thought. He was only six at the time, Demora five, when they met Seth. They met under odd circumstances. Dominic had snuck out to find food. He was on his way back with a few rolls of bread in his burlap sack when the bag was snatched off his back by a kid with shaggy black hair. Dominic chased him down without a problem, already quick at his age, but the kid looked half-starved and almost dying. They talked and Dominic learned that Seth's parents had died almost a year ago and he was running from the Royal Guard. Dominic took pity on him and offered him a place to stay for the night. 

Dominic left for food and came home with a brother. His mother had been furious with him for sneaking out, but immediately went into mamma-bear mode when she saw the starving child. Seth had ended up staying for eleven years instead of one night. He was a valuable asset for the group, arguably the strongest, but he was more than just an _asset._  Dominic could barely remember a moment of his life without Seth, save for when his father was taken away to be executed. The entire family loved him. He taught James how to fight with Dominic, he was adored by their mother, and he outdid even Dominic when it came to protecting Demora, sometimes a bit over-protective, but he was practically her big brother. The thought of leaving without him made Dominic want to stomp his feet and refuse like a child again, but he had to put the safety of the group first. 

The light sound of footstep from behind Dominic made him turn. He relaxed when he saw Demora, who still had a slight frown on her face and a small narrowness to her eyes but she approached him and stood close to his side anyway. 

"Here," she started, handing him a clean rag. "Clean your cut. It wouldn’t do well for you to die of infection, no matter how terrible of a friend you are." Any heat from their previous argument had left her voice, but it sounded a bit hallow. Dominic knew she already thought Seth was dead. 

They spent a few moments in silence before she spoke again, her voice almost breaking. "I don't want to leave without him." Dominic agreed, they had lost their mother already today, and their home. 

"You don't have to." Their heads snapped up at the sound of Seth's voice from their side. 

Demora ran forward and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck with an excited cry. He in turn grasped her by her waist, even lifting her a bit. Dominic grinned. 

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, Nic."

"Did you find a place?" Demora had pulled back, but her hands remained on Seth's shoulders and his loosely grasped her waist.         

"Oh, you guys have got to see this place!"

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth shows Dominic the bunker and a few discoveries are made amongst dusty pages.

Seth and his group had only arrived for a few moments before they were swamped with family members and friends. People were embracing all around, relieved that their loved ones had made it out alive and safe. Dominic stood up on a stump and raised his hand into the air to gain the group's attention. People quieted down rather quickly and turned to face him. Dominic wondered for a moment how the sight would look to most others, a seventeen year old commanding the attention of more than thirty people, most of which were older than him. His mother had once told him that he was just a born leader.

"Everyone listen. I know you are all relieved to be out safe, but we are not in the clear yet. More raiders will come looking soon and they could find us. The group we sent out have found us a suitable staying place. They are going to lead us there now. Gather your things." 

Dominic jumped down from the stump as people moved to get their things. He, Seth and Demora found themselves at the front of the line with everyone else falling into clumps behind them. People were silent for the most part, a few whispers here and there. Instinctively, the weaker members of the group like children and elders found themselves in the middle while everyone else took up the rear or behind Dominic. 

"So, this place, why haven't the raiders burnt it down yet?" Dominic turned to his left slightly to face Seth as they trekked through the dense forest. 

"It is not exactly a house. It seems almost like a hideout. It's a bit small, but we can manage," Seth said. "Turn left here, it's not far."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but it was not long until Seth stopped and the rest of the group halted with him. Dominic swirled around, seeing nothing but more trees. 

"Where is it?"

"Exactly," Seth grinned. "Look." He pointed to a thick gathering of vegetation surrounding a tree. 

Dominic crept closer slowly, with a skeptical eyebrow raised at his friend. Demora looked just as unconvinced, and Dominic could practically hear her wondering if Seth hit is head on the way here. Dominic reached the bushes and that was when he saw it. He pushed one of the bushes aside with a small chuckle and revealed the deep hole in the ground which was hidden by the growth. It led down into the darkness. 

"Demora, stay here with the group. Seth, would you like to give me the tour?"

Seth grinned and leapt down into the hole with no further ado. Dominic followed him in and soon realized that what seemed to be a plummet actually curved slightly to create a dirt chute. It ended a bit above the ground with an easy landing. The cave was dark, completely covering Dominic's vision until Seth reached into his pocket and struck a quick fire with two stones and a stick. He moved the small flame over slightly and the room lit up. It was made of bricks and stone, with multiple torches lined against the walls for light. Two tunnels led down from the main room where Dominic and Seth were standing. There were a few tables around the room with maps of Kylot hanging on the walls. A large platform leaned against one wall.

"Someone must have made this as a bunker or sorts," Seth explained. "I checked it out, and this place has been abandoned for years. There are two large chambers down the one hall where people can sleep. There is another small room down the left hall and a room for food and storage. There is a bathing chamber too, with a bath and latrine. We just have to bring water into it when we need it, but the group and I checked and there is a small stream running close by. It's uncharted so we don't have to worry about running into others. Down the right hall there is a door which opens to a tunnel. That leads a little ways down into an open cave by the edge of the forest if we ever need to make a quick escape. So," He turned to Dominic, "what do you think?"

Dominic smiled. "Home, sweet home."

 

The rest of the group slid down one by one. They all had similar reactions to the new hideout. Impressed, excited, some of them just gaped. Dominic stood up on the platform he had spotted earlier. 

 "Listen up! I know this place is new and probably a bit exciting, but we have to get settled. I need at least five volunteers to go back up and stand guard." A few people raised their hands and Dominic sent them out. "Now I want some people to take all of the supplies that were brought and arrange them in the storage room. It is the first door down the left hall." About another five people went down the hall with a bunch of bags. "There are two large rooms down the right hall. Feel free to settle in with your friends and family. Dismissed."

Dominic stepped off the platform. Almost instantly James was rushing over to him.

"Demora found something. Come on!"

Dominic followed his younger brother down the left hall to the small room that had been automatically dictated as the chamber he would share with James and Demora. There were two small beds pressed against one wall, but Dominic had asked Demora to roll out his sleeping pack on the floor by the entrance. A desk littered with papers sat on the far side of the room next to a bookshelf filled with dusty journals and leather-bound books. A map hung above the shelf, almost incomprehensible with all of the scribbles and lines. Demora was sitting at the desk with one of the journals in her hands. Seth leaned over him to look, even though he could barely read, having never been taught as a child. 

Demora stood and strode over to her brother when he entered. "Nic, look at this."

Dominic peered at the book she held out to him, but all he saw was a list of names and dates, with small amounts of money in the margins. It looked like a well-organized list, but nothing more. "So? They could have been members of whatever sort of group this was. Or associates."

"I don't think so Nic," Demora said with a shake of her head. "I recognize some of the surnames. These people range from nobles to outlaws, and the prices on the sides rise or fall accordingly. Look at this though." She pointed out small words scrawled next to the names. _Kylot_ was there in a few places, along with the names of other kingdoms surrounding it. "Whoever these people were, they traveled. Also..." She trailed off, glancing at Seth.

"Show him," He said gruffly. Dominic only then realized that his friend had crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes had not left the floor.  

Demora flipped a few pages and pointed to two names on the page.  _Samual Meled, Amelya Meled._ Dominic sighed. He had heard those names only a few times from his mother and once from Seth the first night they met. They were Seth's parents. "Seth..."

"Don't. I barely knew them." He ran a hand down his face and plastered on a fake grin. "I'm going to check on the sentries. I'll take night watch." Dominic tried to stop him as he left, but the larger man just shook him off. 

"I'm going to go with him," Demora said automatically. 

"Mora, he wants to be alone."

Reasoning with her was pointless. "Too bad for him."

She left quickly, leaving James and Dominic alone. 

"Dominic, what does it mean if Seth's parents are in that book?"

Dominic considered lying to James, telling him it was nothing he would understand, but it was pointless. James was growing up. "I have no idea."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth has difficulty dealing with the murky revelation about his parents and trouble brews for Demora.

_Coming... They're coming for you... Heavy footfalls pounded down the dark corridor, closing in on Dominic. He was a scared little boy again. A scream echoed from down the hall... Demora... and another... James. Dominic could feel the sticky blood on his face, a piercing pain in his side. He was a scared little boy again. ...Suddenly he was elsewhere, sitting in front of his mother in the attic of their old hideout. He was screaming at her to move, to run with them before it was too late. Her eyes did not see him, they were unfocused and darting around the room. The door burst open. A raider stood in the doorway, sword in hand. He lunged. Dominic tried to move but he found he could not as the sword sunk into his mother's back. The face changed, and he was staring at the new king. Alexander laughed in his face. He was a scared little boy again. ...They're coming for you... Coming..._

Dominic woke, the bunker quiet and dark. Demora slept soundly on the bed beside his with James curled into her side. Dominic slipped silently to his feet and made his way across the room to the door, pulling on a shirt and his boots along the way. His cloak hung by the door and he grabbed it on his way out. The corridor was empty, as was the grand room. Maps and books scattered the desks from the previous night. The group, or at least the members who could read, had been going through everything left behind from the bunkers previous inhabitants.

There were many records, filled with information dating back at least a century. Most of them had a similar set-up as the one Demora found in their room. Numbers, dates, names, and no clue as to what it could all mean. Some people had found journals hidden in the walls when they were unpacking to settle into the two great chambers. These journals were mostly filled with mundane routines and events from the owner's day. Sometimes there were names, and careful cross-referencing found that said names were also features in the records. Maps had been found stowed in crates under the desks. Most of them were of Kylot, and the same as any other map of the kingdom, but some had undistinguishable marks that Dominic had never seen before. James had found a map in their room of all of the known countries, red marks dotting in every single one of them, in areas from small villages to high Lord's castles.

Dominic lingered by the desks for a few seconds, puzzling over what it could all mean, before turning away. It was too early in the morning for unanswered questions to be giving him a headache. There was plenty of time for that later. Dominic scrambled up the chute, balancing carefully on the footholds they had discovered, and into the outside world. The cool morning air hit his face. The sky was only just beginning to blue, the colors of sunrise fading out as the sun climbed higher into the sky.

Dominic heard the crunch of a broken twig behind him, but did not turn as Seth moved up to his side. His friend had taken to sleeping in the trees as a lookout, spending most of his time outside the bunker. Dominic knew that he was probably just unsettled at the thought of living underground. Seth had never done well with small spaces. He had been spending even more time above their small world than Dominic had expected, but Demora said he was probably just seeking solitude to puzzle over finding his parents name in the record. It had really shook him, and Dominic could see why. Seth could barely remember his parents, so to find information about them but not know exactly what it meant was a real burden.

"What are you doing up so early?" Seth did not look at Dominic, just kept watching the horizon with him.

"Trouble sleeping," he answered, his voice clipped. He did not want Seth to know he was having nightmares. His friend would only worry, and Demora would notice, and then she would worry. He was fine. A dream was a dream. He was _not_ a scared little boy, not anymore. Seth did not push for more, only stood there silently.

"For a thief you should really be quieter when you leave the room." Dominic and Seth both jumped when Demora appeared next to them. She laughed lightly. " _That_ , boys, is how you sneak around."

Dominic and Seth chuckled too for a moment. Demora had managed to sneak up on both of them unheard.

"Is James still sleeping?" Dominic turned to face her and saw that she was fully dressed and had her hair braided down the back.

"He was when I left, not long ago. _I,_ unlike you, could not wake up a giant by walking out a door," she jested.

They all stood there for a moment, before Dominic turned away and started walking back to the entrance. "We should go back. The others will be waking soon and we have work to do today."

"We'll be right down," Seth answered, wanting to stay above ground for as long as possible. Demora nodded too, and Dominic left them.

A few people had woken up and were loitering around the main room when he got back down. Some were looking at the maps and journals, while others were just standing around talking amongst themselves. Dominic nodded hello to them and was making his way to his own room to wake up James when a kind elderly man by the name of Eliah stopped him. Eliah had lost one hand years back when he was charged with robbery and he narrowly escaped prison. He had joined their group before Dominic was even born, but he was too old and crippled to do any sort of labor, so he helped with small tasks like inventory or organization.

"Mister Dominic," He started. Dominic had told him over a hundred times to just call him by his name, but Eliah never listened. "We are running low on food. Our medicine stock is also decreasing."

"Thank you, Eliah. I'll send out a party to gather what we need today."

Dominic made his way down the hall to his room, where James was already sitting up on his bed, fully dressed and lacing up his boots. His brows were furrowed and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"'Morning, James."

James jumped a bit when Dominic startled him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Dominic."

“When did you wake up?" Dominic leaned against the desk, fingering idly at the pages on a journal.

"Only just now. The noise from outside woke me up," James replied. Dominic hummed in agreement and James continued. "I've been thinking about who could have lived here before."

"And what did you come up with?" Dominic saw no harm in hearing his brother out. He was growing up, and fast.

"What did they do exactly? The records are full of numbers, and they look like prices. The names come from people all over the known world, some nobles and some peasants. Demora figured that out last night. However, she missed something important."

"What was that?"

"They're all dead. I recognize some of the names here too, and everyone on this list is dead. Whether from sickness or war, or murder, no one that I recognize on this list is still alive today."

Dominic thought through the list, and he realized that James was right. None of the people he recognized on the list were alive. _Including Seth's parents._ "You have a point, James."

"See, you and Demora are not the only smart ones."

"Yeah, yeah, you're smart too. Come on, we better get back out there."

Seth and Demora were back by the time Dominic and James came out. Seth looked much more at ease than he was earlier. Whatever Demora said must have worked. They were both hunched over one of the maps, talking and pointing every few moments. They turned to look as Dominic approached, moving over to make room. James moved away to talk to some of the more friendly people in the group. Most of the members wouldn't even give him a second glance if he tried to talk to them, but a few were kinder.

"Hey. Eliah was talking-"

Dominic cut Demora off. "Yes, I know. He came to me too. I'm going to send out some people to get food soon."

Demora glanced warily at him. "Actually, I was hoping I could go too. I haven't been out raiding in weeks."

Dominic thought carefully. He was always reluctant to send Demora out, worried she would get hurt. As stealthy as his sister was, she could sometimes be reckless and risky, not to mention over-confident. She had almost gotten caught because of this numerous times, and came close to death every now and then.

"Nic," Seth interjected, "Come here." Dominic and Seth moved over to where they would be just out of Demora's hearing range. "Listen, I don't want her getting hurt any more than you do. I know Demora can be thick-headed at pints and sometimes does not think about things, but she _is_ one of the best raiders." Seth sighed heavily. "Also, you know that if you don't let her go, she'll just sneak out anyway."

Dominic sighed then, turning back to his sister. "Fine, you can go." She grinned at him and came bounding over to hug him. He stopped her a foot away with a simple raised hand. "However, I want no trouble. Go out, get food, and come back. _Nothing more._ Understood?"

"Of course. Thank you Nic!" She hugged him quickly and shot Seth a thankful look.

How could Dominic have been so stupid as to think she would listen to him?

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demora comes across an interesting Outlaw on her raid and brings the group one step closer to the truth.

Dominic was going to kill her.

Demora's biggest fear as she ran through the barren alleys of Kylot with a dozen guards on patrol from the castle hot on her heels was what her brother was going to say when she got back. She had promised there would not be any complications on her foray into the outside world for food. He would never let her out of the bunker again!

Demora was out of the guard's sight for a moment, a moment she used to hide. She spotted a seemingly abandoned building whose entranceway was boarded up with wooden planks, one of which had fallen off. She slithered through the opening and onto the floor, her feet disappearing just in time for the guards not to see her. Demora pressed herself against the wall and tried to slow her breathing into silence as pounding footsteps signaled to her that the guards had carried on their chase without pause.

Just when she thought she was out of danger, a creak came from the floor-boards across the room. Demora's head whipped around at the sound, the blade she kept hidden up her sleeve falling out as she braced herself for an attack. The sunlight bleeding in through the cracks in the door glinted off the blade and the anonymous other sucked in a sharp breath, before letting out a whimper.

"P-please don't hurt me. I- I am not g-going to do anything to you."

As Demora's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the other figure. A frail old lady huddled in a corner of the small room, a tattered brown cloak drawn over her shoulders and her knees tucked into her chest. She was trembling from fear and the cold.

Demora crept closer, and saw that she was actually middle-aged, but hunger and tough times had made her seem older. Judging from her size and stature, Demora knew she would not be able to do any real damage if she actually did attack, which was doubtful. "I won't hurt you."

The lady eyed Demora up and down, as if to see if she was lying but she breathed a sigh of relief anyway. He gaze lingered Demora's arm. The girl followed her gaze and realized that one of the small knives the guards had been throwing to get her to stop had cut a small gash on her shoulder. She hadn't even noticed in her adrenaline-induced haze. "It's nothing," she reassured the stranger.

"I can fix it for you," the other offered meekly, looking over to her right. Demora followed with her own eyes and saw a small parcel full of what must be the only things in the lady's possession. It was a meager supply, only a few cloths, a handful of small vials of medicine, and a leather-bound journal. Not a lot, but Demora knew it would be enough to disinfect and patch up her small wound.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you."

The lady unraveled her limbs and moved closer to Demora. She pulled one of the vials and a cloth over to herself and began to gently dab at the gash. Demora sat still as the stranger worked, only breaking the silence when it grew too much for her.

"What is your name?"

"Ariadne," she replied quietly, her eyes not wavering from her work. 

"That's nice. I'm Demora."

That made Ariadne look up, her hands stilling. "Is your brother Dominic?"

Demora stared at her uncertainly. She knew that their group had a bounty for capture. Telling where she was from could lead to serious collateral damage.

"I don't intend to turn you in to the king," Ariadne quickly amended. "I'm on the run from him myself."

"Why?" What could the king possibly want with a harmless lady like this one?

"I used to work in his staff. I took care of the princess Circana since she was a babe."

"Why did you leave?"

Ariadne pressed her lips together firmly and studied Demora's face as if to judge whether she was trustworthy. "I know things about the king. Things that would cause him to lose the throne... and possibly his head."

 

Dominic paced the floor of the main room restlessly. There were other milling about, but they maintained a constant distance from him. His nerves seemed to crackle in the air as if tangible. Seth stood stoically by the entrance chute, the impatient tapping of his foot the only thing differentiating him from the stone walls. It had long since grown dark in the outer world, but Demora had not yet returned, unlike the other members of her raiding party.

Seth had suggested going out to look for her himself, but Dominic had managed to keep him from rushing out unwarranted, but he had agreed to send out a party if she had not returned by sunrise. _She might be stopping for the night so she didn't have to trek in the dark_ , he said. _She's fine_ , he said. The words felt hallow now, and Dominic wasn't even sure he believed them when they passed his lips. So he waited, and paced, and worried

It was an hour before midnight when the trapdoor to the chute creaked and opened. Dominic, Seth, and a few of the more warrior-esque members of the group tensed and looked over. Dominic saw Seth's hand drift to the dagger on his belt as his own hand did the same. A body slid down the chute, followed by another. Dominic tensed to attack the intruders when he registered his own sister standing up.

Demora raised her head and looked out at the people ready to pounce at her and gouge her eyes out. "Hello there. Sorry I'm late," she said smiling sarcastically.

Dominic stormed up to her, Seth on his heels. "Where in all the hells have you been?! The rest of your party returned hours ago!"

She shrugged. "I got held up, but it’s all okay."

"You've been cut," Seth observed.

"Well, yes, but Ariadne hear patched me up." She motioned to the person standing meekly behind her and looking at Dominic with fearful eyes. 

"Oh yes, there's that too," Dominic said in an irritated tone. Who exactly is that?"

"I think it was implied that her name is Ariadne. Hence hand motions."

"I got that part of it. It's the why she's here part that I'm fuzzy on."     

"She's an outlaw. She needed a place to stay and people to protect her."

Dominic let out a puff of air that was somewhere between a huff and a sigh. "Demora, we don't have enough supplies to feed and care for any more people. Also, no offense to her, but she doesn’t look like she has much to offer us in return."

"Actually, not for the first time, you're wrong, dear brother. Ariadne had something to offer that no one else in this group can provide. She worked in King Canamon's service for more than a decade. She knows exactly how King Canamon died, and by who's hand."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic hears out Ariadne's suspicions about King Canamon's death.

Dominic stared at this stranger before him, meek and frail, no obvious threat but not a promising ally all the same. Demora claimed she knew something secret about the late King Canamon's deaths that would be beneficial to Dominic. She could always be lying, he told himself. They didn't have enough supplies to feed a useless mouth. Dominic hated himself as he thought the words. What had leading turned him into?

"You say you know something,” he prompted to delay having to make a final decision.

She nodded quickly. "I worked for King Canamon for many years, and heard many things. I was with him throughout his sickness and I had only just left the room when he died."

"That doesn't tell me what you know."

"Anything about the royal family you would need to know I could answer."

Dominic hesitated. She could be useful, but what about after he had asked her everything he needed? After that she would just be anther mouth to feed, though he despised the thought. "Do you have any skills that could be useful to us, besides your knowledge of the royal family?"

She nodded again. "I can read and write. I have much experience taking care of children, and I was trained as a medic."

Dominic smiled inwardly. That made her more than a mouth to feed. "Very well, you can stay."

Demora beamed at him and Ariadne bowed her head graciously. "Thank you, ser-"

Dominic held up a hand. " _Never_ call me ser. I'm no knight. I'm just Dominic."

The new member nodded.

"Come along, Ariadne, we can all talk in private. Then you can meet the others and get settled in," Demora said, taking her gently by the arm and leading her down the left hall to Dominic's chambers.

Earlier they had hung up a drape they found in the chest to separate the two beds from the rest of the room and used the side of the desk as a meeting place. Lacking on chairs, there were logs set up across from the desk for people to sit on. Dominic turned the wooden chair by the desk around and took his seat. Demora moved in next to Ariadne for comfort and to make the former servant feel safer. Seth was, very unsurprisingly, by the door.

"What would you like to know?" Ariadne huddled in on herself, still not feeling completely safe.

"What do you know that makes King Canamon's death questionable?"

Ariadne began quietly, "I know that he fell ill suddenly. Too suddenly, I believe. The king had always had fairly good health before that. I researched the symptoms he showed in the maester's library, but they did not line up with any natural illness he had recorded. Our maester is very thorough. He would not have left out any fatal ills from the books.

"I started looking into types of poison after that. It seemed crazy at the time, but then I came across various poisons that caused the symptoms the king was displaying. It sounded absurd, to think the king was poisoned, deliberately killed!"

"You do not suspect Alexander?" Dominic did not suspect the then-prince would kill his own father just to hold the throne.

"No, I did not at the time but it seems more likely now. Alexander is not an evil person. He is in no way a _good_ person, but he is not evil. He was a mischievous child, and sometimes problematic, but he looked up to his father above all others. The songs of knights and stories of courage did not interest him. His father was the highest person in Alexander's mind. The boy worshipped him.

"Ambition was his vice. Alexander hated to be bested at anything, and he despised even more to be told there was something he could not achieve. Dreams are dangerous creatures. People try their entire lives to reach a dream, and for some, this corrupts them. Alexander was never able to see below him, he was always looking up at his dream, too consumed to see the people he stepped on to get there. Rule was his dream.

"Who could blame him? What heir to the throne would not anticipate the crown? Alexander made it dangerous, though. He grew consumed by his desire to rule Kylot. I saw the beast devour him. He grew angrier and more irritable, the smallest things setting him on a flying rage. Sometimes he would beat his servants immeasurably. He even once dared to lay his hand and rage on the princess.

"The king was furious. His yells could be heard down the halls. I was comforting the princess in her chambers when I heard it. The king told Alexander the one thing you should never tell Alexander. He said that he was disgraced to have him as a son and that Canamon would see to it Alexander never became king.

"That was the final break. Alexander was gone. He no longer cared how the people saw him, how his own family saw him. He was consumed, destroyed by his own fiery heart. Alexander was never evil. He was broken."

Dominic sat quietly. Demora had a stricken look on her face, unbelieving of what she heard. Seth seemed surprised, but also wary. Dominic was completely at a loss of what to say. He had always seen Alexander as a villain, someone with no morals or heart. He had been wrong. Alexander had a heart, and he had morals, but they had been destroyed.

Ariadne took a deep, shaking breath, suppressing tears. As terrible as Alexander had become, he had not always been that way. Ariadne could remember a time when he was a bright ball of childish life. She still could recall when the princess was of three years and had fallen ill with a cold. The prince, only of eight years himself, had hardly left her side and would tell her outrageous stories to cheer her up. Where had that child gone?

Ariadne continued, "There was a time when I would say the notion that Alexander played a hand in his father's death was absurd. I am not so sure now."

Dominic nodded emotionlessly. "You may go. Get settled in. Ask for James or Eliah, one of them will help you."

Once she had gone the room fell silent. Demora did not move from the log when she broke the silence. "What do you think? Did Alexander kill his father?"

"I have no idea," Dominic said quietly. "Yesterday I would not have hesitated to say yes, but now..." He trailed off.

It was Seth who made the most logical suggestion, surprising since he had never had a hand for strategy. "I don't think we should do anything rash just yet, but we can't let her suspicions fall by the wayside. We need to look into the king's death at the least."

Dominic nodded. "That seems to be the best way to go from here. We can ask Ariadne to describe the symptoms exactly. Demora, you said you found books on medicines here. Did they say anything about poisons?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Probably. I can have Ariadne go through them with me and see if she finds any of the poisons she suspects were used."

"Good," Dominic decided. "Good."


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic gets disturbing news from one of his raiders and a theory begins to shape itself as to who's bunker they have inhabited.

Dominic paced across the floor of his room, small as it was. Ariadne's story whirred in his mind. He couldn't seem to make sense of it. The way she recalled Alexander was as a sweet boy, but he had grown up twisted and snarled. It did not take a scholar to see that the king was no longer a kind person. Another question plagued him, one that had haunted Dominic since the announcement of King Canamon's death.

_Why us?_

The squire who made the announcement had read the decree that all of the groups in the Outskirts would be hunted down, which made a twisted sort of sense. Most of the people in these groups were wanted outlaws.

However, the part that confused Dominic was why their group was so special. The squire had called them out on their own! Yes, they were strong and powerful, but they caused minimal trouble to the king himself, raids notwithstanding. They harbored no fugitives, Dominic made sure of that. So why them?

Demora interrupted Dominic's brooding. "Nic?"

He turned sideways to face her. "What is it?"

"Okay, so it's grumpy-Nic today?"

He glared at her, an answer on its own.

"Fine, be grumpy. The raiding party just got back. They said they have news," she explained. Dominic followed her into the meeting hall where most of the people were gathered. The raiding party stood in the center of the throng, looking rattled. Dominic spotted Kiya, the assigned leader of that party, in the middle if it all. Kiya was a dark-skinned, low-born lady of three-and-forty. She was tough, and a very hard woman to shake, so her evident surprise and shock piqued Dominic's intrigue.

He approached them quickly, Demora on his heels. "Kiya, what is going on?"

She looked apprehensive, saying in a hushed voice, "Dominic, I do not think this is a matter we should discuss so publicly."

He nodded and led her down the hall, leaving Demora to take care of the others and keep the group calm.

Kiya sat on one of the logs and wrung her hands, finally saying, "A meeting was called in the square. I was raiding a market vendor when it happened, so I went. It was one of the squires again, I think Samual. He seems to be their messenger these days." Kiya paused, but Dominic urged her on with a hand gesture. "Queen Alyisa is dead."

It was the second time that day Dominic had been thrown by news from someone sitting on that log and he was getting quite sick of it.

"Dead? How?"

"The squire said that it was related to the head injury Alyisa suffered on the day of King Canamon's death. There was no other news."

Dominic, too shocked to say anything, dismissed her with a wave. The second she was out of the door, Demora was in with Seth close behind her. Dominic was not stupid enough to think they had not been listening the whole time.

"So," Demora started, quiet for once, "the queen is dead? Just like that?"

Dominic narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever you're getting at, just say it."

"It's suspicious, okay? Queen Alyisa gets a head injury the day that King Canamon dies, so she can't take the throne from Alexander. Now, just when she should be getting better, she dies. Alexander played some part in it. It's obvious."

"But why? Alexander already had the throne, why would he need to kill his mother, too?"

"She still has authority," Seth answered. "She was still the queen. Also, the people loved her. Most of them, even a lot of the outlaws would follow her lead over Alexander's. She couldn't stop him from being King but she was still a threat."

Dominic mulled this over. "Call Ariadne in here. I wish to speak with her."

Seth strode out and came back in a few moments later with the former servant. The silence in the room was think and tense.

"Dominic, what is going on? I heard there was important news," Ariadne questioned quietly.

"There is. Queen Alysia is dead."

Ariadne looked horror-struck, in complete disbelief. She stuttered out in a small whisper, "Do you think the king killed her?"

"That's why I asked you in here. Do you think Alexander would be capable of killing both his parents?"

Ariadne looked down. What was she supposed to say? "It is possible. I have no true idea how far he would go to secure his power."

Dominic nodded sullenly. "You are dismissed. I am sorry for your loss."

Once Ariadne had left, Dominic stood still, boring holes into the wall.

Demora, like on most occasions, was the first to break the silence. "Do you think it's worth it to look into the queen's death?"

Dominic nodded again, his head moving but his eyes never wavering from their niche on the stone.

"I was talking more to Ariadne after you spoke with her the other day," Demora started. "I asked her about any other suspicious activity she could think of. She had some interesting things to say about the healer that was overseeing King Canamon's illness."

Dominic finally moved to look at her. "Did she doubt he was a viable healer?"

"She doubted he was a healer at all, or at least one fit to take care of a king. She told me Alexander was the one who charged him to take care of the king."

Dominic cast his eyes downward. If Alexander truly had no wish for his father's death, would he hire a flimsy excuse of a healer? No, most defiantly not. "Very well. We should look into the healer. Ask Ariadne for his name and where she thinks we could find him. Seth, stay in here for a moment with me."

Demora left, not protesting being cut out of a conversation for the first time Dominic could recall.

Seth looked at him curiously. "What is it, Nic?"

Dominic looked behind him at the desk he was leaning on. The leather notebook they had found when they first came across the new hide-out was lying on the wooden surface.

"I have charged James with looking into the book and the possible history of this hide-out. He has become quite a smart boy over the past few years."

Seth chuckled with Dominic. "Has he found anything?"

Dominic nodded slowly. "He has a theory. I actually have a question for you that could help with that."

Seth shrugged. "Ask me anything."

Dominic winced internally. Seth was open about this, but he hadn't heard the question yet. "How did your parents die?"

Seth's previously relaxed body tensed visibly. He seemed to be putting up his defenses against Dominic, something he had not done for quite some time, many years. "What do you think that has to do with it?"

Dominic gave him a look that clearly spoke  _'Please just answer the question.'_

Seth narrowed his eyes at Dominic, trying to gauge where this would lead. He could come up with no ideas. "I don't remember much, just that it wasn't natural. They were too young for that. We were living on the streets, you know that. They had gone to scavenge for food; they didn't have much of a problem leaving me alone in those days. They didn't come back for a few days so I went to look for them.

"I checked all of their usual raid spots. They showed them to me as soon as I was old enough to go out raiding on my own. I found them behind a tavern they would steal scraps from every now and then. They had their throats slashed and were left there."

Seth spoke in an even tone the entire way through his story, but Dominic knew that was one of his greatest tells. When Seth looked absolutely nonchalant, he was more on edge and alert than any other time. Seth spoke at a moderate speed, but he seemed to be in a rush to finish all the same.

Dominic did not wait to continue, knowing his friend would want this conversation to be over with as soon as possible. "Who did you think was responsible for it?"

"I was too young to have any theories at the time. As I grew older, I just assumed it was outlaws or other raiders who were just trying to get more food for themselves."

Dominic turned and picked up the notebook. This was no time for coddling, especially not for someone almost a head taller than him. "Your parent's names are in here. Just like all the rest, they have a price listed next to their names. Their prices are twenty golden coins each."

"I've never really cared what my parents were worth, Nic," Seth said, and if it was a bit harsher than usual, neither of them were going to mention it.

"That's the thing. Your parents were homeless, broke, living of scraps of stolen food. They were not worth _twenty golden coins_ each."

"Maybe it was not their worth as people. Maybe they were paying for something."

"Do you think each of your parents had that much gold?"

Seth shook his head, defeated. "So what did James come up with then?"

"We have been doing some research, using the books we have here, and James has been asking the raiding parties to bring him back any others they could find. We have been trying to keep this entire inquiry somewhat hidden from the others, since we don't have anything concrete yet. The point is, a few days ago someone brought back a grave-digger's records.

"James cross-referenced the names of dead people with the names of people in this book. There were many matches, most of the people living in that section of Kylot really. So what can we conclude if the people in that book are found dead?"

Seth answered, completely astonished, "Assassins?"

Dominic nodded. "Not just one, or even a handful. This is from an organized, large _league_ of assassins. One with over a hundred victims, and that's just in this book."

"Do you really think that's what was going on here? An army of killers?"

"It is our best working theory at this point."

Seth sat down on one of the logs. "If what you're saying is right, that could mean..."

"... That the healer Alexander hired is actually a trained killer part of this organization," Dominic finished for him.

Seth, sensing there was nothing left to be said, stood to leave. As he approached the door, he stopped. "Why do you think my parent's cost so much to have killed? They pretty much were worthless."

"That, Seth, is one thing I have no thoughts on."


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic, Seth and Demora decided on a plan of action regarding both King Alexander and the alleged group of assassins.

Dominic stared numbly at the food Demora had placed in front of him. A ripped roll of bread, a slice of nearly old cheese, and a roll of pig meat they stole from the butcher. All in all, decent food that could be going to his group. He pushed that plate away, only keeping near him the small cup of water.

Demora glowered at him. "You have to eat, Nic."

"Other people need it more."

"You're our leader, you can't starve yourself."

Dominic stared at her adamantly, refusing to back down. He just forgot that Demora could be much more stubborn than the rest of the population of Kylot when she wanted to be.

"If you can tell me that you've eaten within the past three days I'll give it to someone else."

Dominic held her challenging gaze for another moment, before glumly pulling his tray back and picking up the bread. Demora smiled triumphantly, and Dominic was glad they were in the privacy of their shared room. It was best that the rest of the group did not see their leader beaten by his younger sister.

In Dominic's defense, she could be a terrifying six-and-ten year old.

Demora sat down on the log in front of him and picked up the tray of food she had brought for herself, picking at it slowly to ensure it lasted longer, a technique they had both learned at a young age.

Seth came in only moments later, easily settling down on the floor next to Demora, who moved her tray so he could access some of the food. Dominic watched them interact as the three of them ate in silence. It was good they got along so well, both truly caring for the other.

Dominic swallowed his food and glanced at the door. "Have either of you seen James?"

"He's training with Jon," Seth answered around a bite of cheese. "Don't worry, I made sure he had eaten before I came here."

Dominic nodded gratefully. "Have either of you had any idea on what to do about James' assassin theory and Queen Alyisa's death?"

Demora lunged at the opening. "There's a place I've heard of that could be useful. It's this black market centered in the denser part of the Outskirts. People go there to do all sorts of dealings. There is a good chance someone there would know something."

"Do you know where exactly in the Outskirts?"

"The actual market is in the basement of some sleazy tavern, The Nobel Pit. I'm fairly certain the name is a mockery."

Seth rolled his head to look at her suspiciously. "And you know all of this how?"

"Relax, I didn't actually go. I've just heard people talking while out on raids. There might be someone there who would know about the assassins or anything on the royals."

Dominic nodded thoughtfully. "It is worth the short trip. We should leave soon. The sooner this is all taken care of is best for all of us."

"Who are you sending?"

"I'm not sending anyone. I'm going myself. You two are welcome to come if you would like, but this mission would be best kept more secretive from the rest of the group."

"Who are you going to place in charge while we're gone?"

"I don't intend for it to be a long trip, but I think Eliah would be the best to keep everything under control for the time."

Demora assented, "That sounds alright. The three of us can go."

Seth looked at Dominic and Demora warily. "It might be best to bring James along as well. He is the one who has thought of everything so far, he would know best what to ask about."

"I'm not keen on bringing my brother into a dangerous black-market."

"Nic, he's not a child. He's been out on raids, he's been in fights, and he can do this. He _should_ do this."

"Seth's right," Demora agreed. "James is growing up, we can't keep him sheltered for long. We don't really lead exceptionally safe lives on any day. And if something were to go wrong, the three of us would be there."

"Fine, he can come. We'll just have to be even more careful. Now finish your food and we can leave," Dominic decided, standing to leave.

He walked out of the room with his now empty plate, handing it off to one of the people on charge of cleaning that day. As he was walking to get James, Dominic passed by Ariadne, who was instructing one of the younger girls of their group on how to set a broken bone using a broken stick. He approached them with a smile.

"Hello, Dominic," Ariadne greeted politely.

"Hello, Ariadne. Hello, Marra."

The girl just smiled and nodded in greetings and went back to wrapping the log with a scrap of cloth.

"Ariadne, might I speak with you for a minute?"

Ariadne nodded and left Marra to her work with a smile and nod. She followed Dominic just far away enough that they were out of the view and eat range of others.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, there are no problems. However, I do think we have a place we can get answers about the recent royal deaths. Seth, Demora, James and I will be going to look into it today. I just thought you should know, since you are very tightly wound in the recent events."

Ariadne nodded thoughtfully. "May I ask where you're going?"

"A tavern called The Nobel Pit."

"I've heard whispers about that place. There is dangerous business done there. If you do look into the healer, his name is Aldwyn Beronna. I remember the prince introducing him."

"Thank you, Ariadne." Before Dominic left, he turned back and caught her arm, saying quietly, "Also, this must be kept quiet. There is no need to raise false alarm."

Ariadne consented and Dominic left her to do her work. He found James quickly after that, sparring with Jon in a corner of the room. They were practicing hand combat, and Dominic paused for a moment to watch as James dodged a high blow from Jon and darted around the older man to land a kick behind his knee. Jon's leg seized and he was sent down to the ground on one knee.

Dominic clapped in approval, drawing their attention. "Very good James. You too Jon."

"Thank you, Dominic," Jon replied politely. He was older than Dominic, but among the ones of their group who had accepted Dominic easily from the beginning, and thus one of Dominic's trusted advisors and friends.

James grinned at Dominic. "Thank you. See, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know, which is why I need to speak to you. Come with me."

Dominic lead James over to another corner, taking a moment to marvel at how big the room was that various conversations could go on and no one would hear a thing. Dominic saw Seth and Demora emerge from where they had been checking on things for the mission and waved them over.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"We have everything we need."

"Good, then we should go."

"Go _where_?"

Dominic looked down at James, who stared back up at him with pleading and curious eyes. "We're going to ask questions about your theory at a tavern in the Outskirts."

"Oh," James said glumly. "Well, I hope you find something important. I'll just stay here and train some more."

Seth made a _huh_ sound and said, "I thought you would have liked to come with us."

James snapped his head up to look at them. He whispered hopefully, "Really?"

Dominic teased, "If you want to stay here-"

"No, no I was to come! It'll be my first real mission!"

"You've been on raids before."

"Yes, but never to anywhere exciting. This is a real _quest._ We have to solve the mystery, save the kingdom. We're like the heroes in the songs!"

Dominic laughed sagely. "We're four orphaned outlaws. There's still some difference."

James huffed but the smile never left his eyes. "You're so bitter sometimes. Can't you have some adventure?"

"You can for me. Now we have to go soon." Dominic ushered James off the room to get any book he might want and clothes better suited to travel into the Outskirts. "Are you sure he's ready for this?"

Demora sighed. "Are any of us ready?"

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads to the Nobel Pit to get the answers they've been looking for.

Dominic trudged through the think undergrowth, shaking muck off his boot every time he lifted his foot to avoid getting stuck. The air felt thick around him, wet and heavy with no breeze rustling the trees and disturbing the mist. The woods seemed too quiet, birds and animals having scampered off either for the approaching winter or survival against the four humans trekking along the dense path.

Demora had fallen into place beside Seth and James was in front of them to Dominic's right. The young boy was ecstatic to be included on the mission, but luckily was remembering his training. He was silent in his excitement, his exuberant steps falling lightly against the dirt with the skill and stealth only those who had been outlaws from birth could obtain.

None of them spoke, but every passing thought was communicated clearly through glances and body language, almost on a subconscious level. That was part of why Dominic could not have done this mission with any others. These were the only three people that knew exactly what he was saying when he didn't open his mouth, the only three people he trusted to know him that well.

As the sun was reaching midpoint in the sky, the came across a bend in the road. As they turned past the line of trees, they instantly recognized a part of the royal fence that separated the Outskirts from the rest of Kylot. This section of fence was an old one, rotted and broken in most places. It was easy for all of them, even the lumber some Seth, to find china's and slide through.

Once inside the fence, the faint noises they had heard from the other side were clearer. People were talking and drinking in the dirty streets. Most of the buildings had long since been boarded up and closed down, but a few remained open. There were tenements overflowing with people on one side of the street and barter were trading spices for knives and poultices for poisons.

There was one building that was even busier than the tenements. Down at the far end of the corner was a brick and mud building that looked ready to fall at any moment. A rotted sign hung above the door. _The Nobel Pit,_ it read, and displayed the royal _K_ and vines, not unlike the real royal seal but for the dagger that had been thrown through the center years ago and left to rust there since.

Dominic glanced at his companions and the four of them fell into a hasty but instinctual formation. Dominic stood at the head of a make shift triangle, with Seth and Demora as the other two vertices and James kept in the middle. They stayed close together in the crowd, and among all of the unfamiliar surroundings and dangerous faces, James for once did not argue being protected.

They made their way to where a burly woman that could easily be mistaken for a man with an overly fat chest was bustling around, handing full cups of ale and liquor to the serving wenches. Dominic pushed his way past drunk men and women, even dodging a few children running around with their faces wet from the strong drinks.

He leaned against the counter, drawing the woman's attention with the flash of a coin. She hurried her way over towards the promise of money, leaving more desperate but less rewarding customers grumbling in her wake.

"I need to find someone and there's a chance he might be here."

"He might be," the woman drawled in a heavy voice, eyeing the silver greedily.

"He might be going by the name Aldwyn Beronna. Do you know this man?"

"I might, but I see so many people each day, the faces all get a bit hazy."

Catching on to her game, Dominic pulled another silver from his pocket and added it to him palm, ready to jerk his arm back should she make a move before giving him all of his answers.

"Oh, Aldwyn Beronna. It does sound familiar, but I don't think that's the real name. He's one of Vic's guys."

"Where can I find him?"

"Their bunch is always in the cellar, drinking away all of my stock. You'll find him or someone close enough down there." She pointed at a door on the far wall, which presumably led to the cellar.

Dominic thanked her and laid the silvers on the wood, turning away as she grabbed them up like a starving child would food, something he had seen quite enough of. He led the rest of them over to the door, wading through the mass of people. He only narrowly avoided being crushed by a man so drunk he had fallen asleep and right off his stool.

Opening the door, Dominic was hit with a scent even more putrid than the rest of the tavern, which rank of ale and regurgitation on its own. The foul stench only intensified as they descended the creaky, steep wooden steps into the cellar.

In most taverns, the cellar would be a place of storage, a place few would venture to. That was not true for the cellar of The Nobel Pit. This cellar was a hub, a lounge, the center and heart of Kylot's black market. People milled around the dense crowd, making deals and preparing dirty deeds. Tunnels sprawled from every wall, creating the network of travel that allowed the market to flourish. Some underground lords were reclining on chaise chairs or mottled velvet, sipping what was most likely decades old wine as a man with a leather bound book read forth names of people waiting in long lines to do important and illegal business.

Dominic realized then that he had never seen the man he was looking for, or even asked Ariadne for a description. He briefly regretted not brining the older lady along, but quickly remembered all of the troubles that could happen to her if she had come.

A man passed them on the stairs. Noting that his eyes seemed relatively clear and he was not large enough to pose a problem, Dominic grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Do you know where I could find someone going under the alias Aldwyn Beronna?"

The man pointed at a stand over on the east wall next to one of the open tunnels. There was a handful of people admiring and considering the concoctions being displayed. The vendor darted about them, explaining and displaying his goods in hopes of wringing more money from precious fools who would buy into whatever magic argument he spun.

It did not take long for the four to reach his stand. The merchant hurried up to them when he saw Dominic studying a small vial filled with a foggy clear liquid.

"Ah, you have spotted my most prized offer," he greeted. "That poison there will guarantee a slow but efficient death with no trace. It is completely odorless and tasteless and will dissolve in any liquid. The effects appear to be a natural case of severe ill. No one would suspect a thing."

Dominic turned the vial over in his palm. _'Someone might,'_ he thought, knowing immediately that he held the disease that killed the king in the palm of his hand. "Is this how King Canamon was killed?"

The merchant stuttered out, "I have no idea what you mean. King Canamon was killed by a terrible illness."

"That's not what we've heard. Do you know anyone by the name of Aldwyn Beronna?"

The merchant paled, and Dominic knew it was not him. Whoever had fooled half of the kingdom would have been able to half fool him. This was too easy. Dominic held the man's eyes to see if he was going to give away the man who was riding under that alias, but his fearful, dilated irises never wavered from Dominic's own.

Demora was not caught in the stare battle and was able to track the merchant's hand as it moved down to tap three times on the stand. Discreetly looked around the building for who he could have been signaling to under the pretense of cracking her neck. She caught Seth doing a similar movement to her right. Between their two pairs of observant eyes, every face in the room was covered in a matter of moments.

It was Demora who got him. A man, standing by the tunnel entrance, seemingly admiring a collection of stolen jewels, but truly never taking his attention from the merchant. As the frightened vendor tapped against the wood, the man straightened and turned to walk briskly down the tunnel.

Demora was after him without a second thought, Seth hot on her heels. She briefly registered Dominic grabbing the arm of the merchant when he made a run for it, pushing James under the cart for safety in the same movement.

Demora weaved among the people in the tunnel, silently thankful for her lithe form and small size. Quite the contrary, Seth barreled through the throng, not as graceful yet equally effective. The man was still holding a sizeable lead against them, but they gained quickly due to the man's plump form slowing him down.

Seth wrapped a hand around the man's neck as soon as he was in arm's reach and, when the man snapped to a halt, Demora grasped his thick wrists behind his back and held her dagger up to his eye.

"Moving is not in your best interests," she growled as she and Seth pushed him against the tunnel wall and out of the way of all others.

"So, do you want to tell me why you killed King Canamon or do I get to stick something pointy and sharp into your body?"

"You won't kill me," the man laughed.

"No but it will hurt like an angry wench."

Seth tightened his hands around the man's neck to prevent him from retorting. "Why did you kill Canamon?"

"For money, of course," the man wheezed.

"Are you an assassin?"

"Not officially, but I will honestly do just about anything for money."

"Who hired you to kill Canamon?"

Demora pressed the dagger against the man's cheek hard enough to draw a tear of blood. "Don't lie."

The man hesitated until Demora pressed deeper. "Alexander. Although I'm assuming you already thought that."

Demora glanced at Seth and turned back to the man. "Where would we find a professional assassin?"

"Are you looking to hire?"

"Yes," she lied. In truth, he was more likely to tell them the truth if he thought that.

"Then you want one of the Reapers. They're the best, ask anyone."

Demora opened her mouth to extract more information, but was stopped when Dominic's voice sounded from the entrance to the tunnel. "Demora, Seth, we have to go."

He held James by the arm out of protectiveness and motioned for them to follow him. Seth let go of the man's neck reluctantly, but Demora was not going to run let him go so easily. She slashed the knife across his face, leaving a gash from his cheekbone to his mouth.

"Don't let us hear from you again," she spat and left him howling in pain on the floor.

Seth and she followed Dominic and James through the basement again, ignoring the strange looks they got from those who had noticed them. The merchant Dominic had been talking to was huddled behind his stand and watched them all the way out.

Once they were out in the streets again and headed for the fence, Dominic let go of James' arm and glanced over at them. "What did you find?"

"Alexander was the one who hired him," Demora answered. "It won't do us any good. No one is going to believe a couple of outlaws and a slimy tradesman."

Dominic nodded. "Did you find anything about the assassins?"

"He mentioned a group called the Reapers, but we were unable to get anything else," Seth replied.

"Great timing, Nic," Demora huffed in response. She wasn't really angry. At least now their theory about an organization was confirmed, and they had a name. Much could be done with a name.

They reached the fence and all Demora could think was, _'What next?'_

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes across an unlikely runaway as they leave the Outskirts in the final chapter of Unbroken.

They were silent as they left the Outskirts. Questions ran through everyone's mind. How would they prove Alexander killed his parents? Who were the Reapers? Why was their group so important to Alexander?

Though they were all thinking these things, no one voiced their confusion out loud. Despite having left the busiest part of the Outskirts where The Nobel Pit resided, outlaws sulked around every bend. They were not in the clear yet and would not be until they reached the hideout.

The sun was just starting to caress the horizon as the sky danced between golden and blue. Darkness crept up behind them as they walked and Dominic knew they would not make it back to the hideout before the moon arose. Though he, Demora and Seth would be able to push on past their weariness both in body and mind, James was already beginning to falter beside him, distracted by his thoughts and occasionally stumbling in the growing black. It was this that made up Dominic's mind.

"We need to stop for the night. With everything going on, traveling in the night is not our safest option."

He saw Demora and Seth's eyes dart quickly to James, but the boy did not notice. Dominic knew they understood his real motives for the rest. All three others agreed. Demora was the one to suggest where to go.

"There's an inn on the border between the Village and Outskirts. They are known to host outlaws without complaint or whisper. We'll be safest there."

"We didn't bring much money," Seth pointed out. Wealth, even the smallest bit, was rare for their group. Dominic had only brought enough silver to bribe the barkeep at the Nobel Pit, anticipating using brute force and knives to get other information.

Demora answered, "They'll also accept trade as a form of payment. Their favorite currency is secrets."

"You should be a tour guide for Kylot," Seth joked, earning a light punch in the shoulder.

Dominic smiled at their exchange and nodded. "We'll stay there for the night and leave early in the morning. I think I know just how to pay them."

Just as the sun disappeared they reached the inn, a small, crooked place called The Border Inn due to its location. A few people were in the front room when they arrived. An elderly man sat in an old wooden chair in front of the hearth, carving an undiscernible shape in a block of rotted wood. A mother sat on one of the eating benches, attempting to get the small boy next to her to eat something. Three men with tankards of ale sat laughing drunkenly in the corner.

The innkeep sat behind a wood and stone counter near the front of the hall. A thick leather-bound book was open in front of the small man and a rack of room keys hung on the wall behind him. Dominic approached the desk quietly.

"We need a room for the night."

"Do you have payment?" The man's voice was as small and frail as he.

"We have secrets," Dominic announced.

The man nodded sagely and called over his shoulder, "Mae?"

A younger woman appeared from the small doorway behind the desk. She could not have been more than a score of years old, but her hair was stringy and her blotchy skin sagged, signs of illness and malnutrition. "Yes, father?"

"This man requests a room for his companions and self. He wishes to pay with a secret."

Mae's dank and blurred eyes lit with the prospect and she waved Dominic over into the other corner, where a small table sat with two creaky stools. A quill and small jar of black ink perched on the surface. Mae sat behind one and gestured for Dominic to take the other. Out of the folds of her ratty dress she pulled a small leather journal closed tightly with straps.

She opened the book and flipped through the pages, which Dominic saw were full of scribbled secrets she had collected over years of business. Smoothing open a blank page towards the back and dipping the quill in ink, she asked him, "What secret will you pay us with today?"

Dominic took a deep breath. "King Canamon did not die of natural causes. An assassin was hired by the then-prince Alexander to poison him. Alexander wanted the throne at any cost."

The quill's tip hovered over the paper. Mae peered at Dominic with cautious curiosity. "Is this true? You should know we only accept secrets, not lies."

"There is a man who does business under The Nobel Pit who was the one hired. He goes by the name Aldwyn Beronna and he will tell you the same thing."

Mae gasped in delighted shock and scribbled his admission furiously in the book. Dominic leaned back on the stool. It was done. The truth was out there. It would spread if Mae chose to let it, but even if she didn't it would be in writing, concrete and unable to be taken back.

Mae rewound the straps around her book and lead Dominic back to the front desk. She took a key from the rack and smiled triumphantly at Dominic and his companions, revealing a set of broken and yellowed teeth. "You can follow me to your room."

Dominic waved the rest of them over, though it was not necessary. They had been watching over the entire exchange like animals waiting for their opponents to make the first move. They filed after him as he followed Mae up a creaky staircase.

The quality of the upstairs was not surpassed by the main hall. Piss and ale matted the carpet, which was rough from overuse. Half of the doors displayed spots of rot and the doorknobs on a few had rusted off.

Mae led them far down the hall, stopping at the second from last door. A rough number _12_ had been scratched on the front as identification, matching the makeshift identity card on the key. She unlocked the door and swept it inwards, a grand gesture for a poor room. Two beds of straw lay pressed up against the far wall and a small round table with crooked chairs sat in the corner. There was a window on the north wall, but it would overlook nothing but drunkards and outlaws.

Nonetheless, Dominic thanked Mae and she left them in the room with the key. Dominic trudged to far bed and laid his small belt sack on the nearby table. "We'll have to double up for the night."

"Seth and I can bunk," Demora suggested, to which Dominic assented. It would be best to have the two of them by the door.

"Dominic, I'm hungry," James admitted quietly. It was not something people like them said often.

"I believe food and drink is included in the deal. For what I told her, it had better be," Dominic said.

Demora patted Seth on the arm. "We can go get the provisions. You two stay here and watch our things. I'm not exactly willing to place my trust in those keys."

The door creaked as she and Seth pulled it shut behind themselves.

Dominic turned to James, smiling kindly. "You did very well today. I'm proud of you."

James looked down shyly at the praise and mumbled quietly, "I was scared."

"So was I," Dominic confessed. James looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. "It's true. Why wouldn't I be? We were in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people and I was bringing my little brother along."

"I'm not little," James protested lightly.

Dominic studied him. "No, I guess you’re not." He faintly remembered having a similar thought on the day of the first raid, the day both King Canamon and Dominic's mother had died. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

James caught his faraway look and knew what he was thinking immediately. "We never mourned, did we?"

Dominic shook his head sadly. They hadn't. All four of them had been preoccupied with keeping the group safe and finding the truth about King Canamon's death. None of them had taken a moment to grieve for their lost mother.

"Does that make us bad people?" James was saddened by the prospect.

"I don't think so. I just think that we learned early on that we lose people, every day. Mourning does nothing."

James nodded and didn't say anything as Demora and Seth came back into the room with their food. They both carried trays of turnip soup and bread with a flagon of water perched next to four precariously stacked cups. Dominic took the water and glasses and helped them move the meals to the small table. He divided the bread among the four of them as Demora poured drinks. They took turns passing around the two bowls of soup, eating lounged out on the floor in companionable quiet.

James was the first to fall asleep, dozing off with a stub of bread in his hand. Dominic took the food from him and lifted him off the ground with a grunt before his limp body was able to slump to the floor. He deposited the young boy on the bed they would share and went back to sit with Demora and Seth.

"He's comatose," Dominic confirmed when they silently questioned how much noise it would take to wake the brother.

"That's good," Demora assured. "He should get his rest for the walk back tomorrow."

"I was thinking we should leave at dawn, before most of the people wake. It would be best to slip away quietly."

Seth frowned. "Sometimes I forget that we are at the top of the king's Most Wanted list."

Demora hummed her agreement. "It's an odd feeling. It's so surreal."

They lapsed back into silence, though not as comfortable as before. Dominic stood again after a few moments. "We should rest too. We leave at daybreak."

Demora and Seth pulled each other to their feet and the three of them went to sleep without another word. They would have a long day ahead of them.

 

James woke in the middle of the night to be greeted by the silence of their room disturbed only by his family's light breathing. They weren't deeply asleep, always on the alert, but far enough from consciousness that he could slip out of the room and into the empty hall.

A quick glance out the window at the far end of the corridor told him it was deep into the night and far from dawn. All of the other doors were shut tightly and no sound crept up from underneath them. The entire inn was asleep but for James.

He danced on his toes quietly down the steps to the main hall. The fire had burned itself down to ashes in the hearth, leaving the faintest glow of the embers to illuminate the room. The leather-bound book the innkeep had was hidden from sight, along with anything of value one might wake from the night and steal.

Not that that was James' intention.

James wandered over to the doorway behind the desk, the one they had seen Mae come out of earlier. He tried the handle out of curiosity, finding that it was locked. He assumed that was where Mae and her father slept.

There was another corridor leading from the main hall, lined with more room doors. James crept down the hall to the far wall, where a door stood open a bare inch. He pushed against the wood and was greeted with the fresh night air. He stood in the alleyway behind the inn.

A small movement from the side of the alleyway drew his gaze. A shivering person was wrapped around themselves in the corner between the inn and the neighboring building. They didn't look up when James slowly approached, seemingly asleep.

He called softly, "Hello?"

They did not answer and he inched closer again, holding out a hand. "Hello?"

There was once again no reply. James gently placed his hand on their delicate shoulder. All of a sudden they were not asleep anymore. The person started violently, frightened awake. They- she, he could see now- pressed themselves further into the corner and stared up at him with fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not going to hurt you." They did not appear assuaged by his words. "My name is James."

She didn't reply and be looked her over carefully. She was a small, frail girl, no older than himself. Her clothes were ragged beyond recognition but she seemed to be wearing well-made breeches and a cotton tunic, odd dress for someone sleeping in an alleyway.

He tried talking to her again. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. In a weak voice, she replied, "I'm fine."

James laughed softly. "You don't look very fine, pardon my manners. What are you doing out here?"

"I have no money," she admitted quietly.

"Do you have secrets? You can pay with them."

Her formerly meek voice transformed into a hiss before his very eyes. "They're secrets for a reason.” James started at her harsh tone, but the anger that had overtaken the girl's demeanor was gone as quickly and suddenly as it appeared. "I'm sorry."

"It’s fine," he reassured her. "Is your name one of those secrets?” She nodded slowly. "Is there something else I can call you?"

She paused for a moment. "Reymi. It was my grandmother's name."

James nodded. "Hello Reymi. Would you come inside?"

"I have no money, I told you."

"That's fine. At least sit inside. It's warmer."

James held out his hand. She eyed it warily before grasping it in an embrace of her own fragile fingers. He pulled her to her feet, an easy task with her willowy frame and apparent near-starvation. He led her inside to the main hall.

The rest were already downstairs. Dominic paced before the hearth nervously and Seth and Demora stood fighting nearby. James' sister was the first to see him.

She stormed over, pulling him by the arm to her and smacking him across the back of his head. "Where in the Hells were you? You had us worried sick!"

Dominic and Seth had come over to crowd him, causing Reymi to hide behind his back in fright. Dominic caught eye of her. "Who is this?"

"Reymi. I found her out in the alleyway."

Dominic spat angrily, "Do you go out looking for strays now?"

"You've never had a problem with it before," James hissed back with a discreet nod to Seth. He knew that Dominic had no malicious intentions with his comment. He was just worried and hence, irritated.

"At least people have always known I had gone and had an idea of where I was. We had no clue where you had run off to. We didn't even know if you were safe!"

James sighed and let his nerves dissipate. "I'm sorry. I had gone exploring the inn. I didn't mean to worry you."

Dominic sighed too, but let his anger deflated. "Just don't do it again." He turned to Reymi. "Where do you live?"

She looked down at the floor, answering quietly, "Nowhere."

"Who is your family?"

"No one."

Dominic looked at the girl and felt something in him hurt for her. She was so young, yet all alone and left to fend for herself in the dangerous Outskirts. By gods, she wasn't any older than James. "Would you like to come with us?"

She looked up at him brightly, but warily. "Do you mean it?"

Dominic nodded, though he wasn't sure if he was making the best decision. With their group under attack, was it really safe to bring in more members? Especially someone so young. But that was a reason they _had_ to help her.

She smiled softly. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Dominic smiled back at her. He couldn't help it; she had an infectious happiness. "My name is Dominic. This is my sister Demora and our friend Seth. You've already met my brother James."

She gaped at him. "D-Dominic? The people Alexander wants killed?"

Dominic nodded slowly. "I assure you, we are not dangerous, and you will be safe with us."

"But you're not safe! You have to get out of Kylot! You have to run!"

James wrapped an arm around the panicking girl and Dominic moved closer to help calm her down. "We know how to protect ourselves," he assured.

"You don't understand! Alexander is a monster! He killed my parents! He'll kill you too!"

James ran his hand down her back as it looked like she would burst into tears. "We'll be fine. We'll all be fine." Once her breathing had returned to normal and she had blinked back her tears, James said quietly. "We'll keep you safe from him."

Dominic looked at Reymi as she stood in James' arms, taking comfort in quiet reassurances. He wasn't quite sure how to fathom the girl. She seemed kind and James had taken a liking to her, but what was her story?

There was something familiar about her, the ghost of another face layering her own. Dominic ceased studying he'd as a whole and focused on the details. Long black curls, lightly tanned complexion, eyes the pierced everyone and everything. She held herself straight but with a childlike innocence and the soft caution only those newer to the Outskirts could hope to maintain.

The truth didn't hit Dominic, as truths are wont to do. It slowly seeped under his skin and settled in his bones. He didn't have to question it or ponder any more. He just knew.

This girl was no mere outlaw called Reymi.

Dominic stood before Princess Circana of Kylot.

 

To Be Continued in…

Unbeaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you have made it to this part it means you have officially finished Unbroken! There will be two more books in the series, Unbeaten and Unbowed. There is also a parallel series called Legends of Eirye which will be coming August 12. LoE will be longer and more in depth but is loosely tied with Unbroken and the rest of the trilogy. I hope you will check it out!  
> If you have finished, I would appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you thought. Who was your favorite character? Least favorite? What did you like? What didn't you like? What do you think is going to happen? Etc. Etc.  
> A big thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through my crazy schedule and random posts! Your reads mean a lot to me!  
> (August 8, 2015) P.S. I have a new book coming out on Wattpad in only 4 days! It's called Mark of the Heart and is the first in a 5 book series, Legends of Eirye, that runs parallel to Unbroken. If you liked this book, check it out! Bye peoples!  
> Bye peoples!


End file.
